Secrets
by Vejiitas Demon
Summary: At Pan's 19th birthday party, Vegeta gives her the best gift. *drools* BUT he is married to Bulma and she is engaged to TRUNKS *big gasp* will they continue their affair or end it after the first time? *lemon alert*
1. The First Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own this. At all, in fact, the only thing I own is my computer, and if you sue me and take that away I will hurt you, severely. I'm writing this disclaimer and the little ending thing at 2:30 in the morning, so I'm not in the best of moods. Kind of sleepy here. Bare with me, I'm usually not this grumpy. (BETA READER HERE: YES SHE IS!! RUN, RUN WHILE YOU CAN!)  
  
This is my first shot at writing a P/V. Well, I've written P/V before, but it's been scraped so many times, this is my first P/V that I actually wrote out the first chapter fully. Woo Hoo for me! You are probably not even reading this. So spend your time wisely and read the damn fic thingy I wrote for you. Oh yea, btw, this chapter wasn't Beta read. (HAS BEEN NOW AHAHAHA . OWW What's with the shoe you hit me with?) Hopefully, the other ones will be.  
  
(.) Beta talking. but not in the fic. does she EVER shut up?! ^_~  
  
Secrets Chapter 1  
  
This is my tale. Probably pointless to write down secrets, but I am anyway. It happened so long ago, almost about five years ago, this must be the most stupid thing I have done in my life. It's just; I can't seem to forget that one night. The precious four-year-old child running around me all the time doesn't help me either, because in truth, she is my constant reminder. Thankfully she looks enough like me that my husband has yet to discover it is not his child. Yes, I realize how stupid it was to get knocked up by a one-night stand, but it wasn't a one-night stand. It was something much, much more than that.  
  
It has been proven that people are more interested in the things that are forbidden, driven by lust, wrong, illegal, and most of all, sexy. Well, this story is about all those things. Are you confused yet? Let me spell it out for you. I had an affair. The most intense love affair a person could have. I call it a one-night stand because we weren't intimate many times, and the last time was the most important. In reality, it went on for a month or two. A month or two of glances shot at one another, teasing, fooling around in the training rooms, and making mad passionate love in his bedroom, in the bed he shared with his wife. Yea, I know, bad me. Getting involved with a married man while you were engaged. Well no, I got involved way before that. I'd love to start at the beginning, but that would be when my Grandfather left us, and I don't think you want to hear about my last four boring years of adolescence. So I will start with my nineteenth birthday party, when we first decided we needed to taste each other.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
More hugs, and more kisses, more presents, and more people. This was all so dull to me. How did people actually enjoy a function as big as this? If I had it my way, we would be a small group of close friends and family, with a small cake and few presents. Thanks to Bulma Briefs, my soon to be mother- in-law, that was not possible. Instead, there were about 100 people there, and I doubt it was for my birthday. There was no way all these presents were for me turning nineteen. I was never that special. If I knew her, and I did, it was combined with an engagement party. I really didn't want one of these. Dear Kami, please save me from this torturous hell.  
  
I softly patted my fiancé's lap and kissed him on the cheek. A little snack would be great to have right now; I was getting a little hungry. Sadly, the Saiya-jins were forced to eat inside. Bulma didn't want the reporters (yes there were reporters) to think anything 'weird' was going on. Oh yea, nothing weird. Her son, the president of Capsule Corporation, was only half alien along with his sister, his father was an alien, and his fiancé was one quarter alien. Nothing weird going on at all.  
  
So I calmly strolled inside, ducking every camera or person I saw, making it inside with only fifteen fake smiles. I think that is a record for today. Shaking my head with a chuckle, the buffet table was shown to me. Beautiful foods, all lined up, calling out to me. Oh yea, pig out time. My body was there before my mind was, dishing any food I could find onto my plate. Oh happy day! Food, food, and more food! After filling my plate, err plates; I made my way to the living room. Nobody was in there at the time; thank Kami.  
  
Even if I didn't sense anyone in there, it didn't mean nobody was there. I was just about to shove the food in my mouth when I felt the eyes on me. The burning eyes that really captured my soul, more than Trunks' piercing blue ones. Placing my fork down, I stood and turned slowly. Cookie for me, I was right. My handsome Prince of Darkness stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He was in his casual clothes, minus the fingerless gloves. Damn, I really loved those things.  
  
Lets get one thing straight before I continue with this story. I've had a sort of a, thing, for Vegeta for a few years. Not some obsessive schoolgirl crush where you want to marry the guy and have a perfect little life with. That's what Trunks is for. What I felt for Vegeta was, different. It stirred something deep within me, making me want to throw him down on a table and screw him in front of everyone. Bad thoughts, I know. But DAMN he was HOT. Can you blame me? Therefore, every time I looked at him, something bubbled inside me, especially now. Now that I have interrupted you with this, I will let you get back to reading the part between he and I.  
  
There we were, standing face to face. I wanted to ask him why he wasn't outside, but I knew that answer, and my mouth would not move. Plus it went very dry. How odd. Oh Kami, he took a step toward me. Stupid, stupid me took a step back. Then he took another step, and so did I. We've danced this dance before, but somehow this one was different. Maybe because he still hasn't said anything yet, hasn't turned away, or maybe because the couch was directly behind me, and my next backwards step landed me on it. Smooth moves girly. And there I sat, stunned, as the Dark Prince stalked towards me. What took a matter of seconds, but seemed like hours, he was leaning over me. His hot breath tickled my neck, giving me sensations that I had never received before. "Woman, close your eyes."  
  
His words poured out hoarsely, but they were smooth as butter to me. He addressed me as WOMAN. Not brat, not child, not a grunt. Woman. The name he reserved for his wife. So, what was I to do but close my eyes? I would have anyway, just out of relaxation from these pleasurable feelings. Soon enough my prayers were answered. All the thoughts in my head must have given off some sort of power, because a pair of lips was touching mine. They were soft and smooth, radiating a sort of fervent heat. A tongue ran across my lips, trying to separate them to let its self in. Luckily, my mouth was ready for company, especially this company. It raped my mouth of innocence, exploring every corner and crevice. Hell, the hot tongue practically placed a flag in my mouth claiming it as it's own. Not that I minded. Rather, I enjoyed the powerful kiss, and so I wrapped my arms around his neck to draw him closer. A large hand made its way to comb through my short black hair. My fingers slipped themselves into the base of his spiked ebony mane to add a more possessive feeling. Unfortunately this method didn't work, because my prince pulled himself away panting heavily. How could he leave my mouth naked when I wanted more? Vegeta nibbled affectionately on my neck before rasping out "I will be in my quarters."  
  
I sat stupidly on the couch, just staring off into space. If anyone could possibly be dazed and confused, it was I. Before I was torn between harboring a slight crush for Vegeta and the love I held for his son, but now it was different. The wild animal instinct I had to throw him down and take him, well, that was pretty strong right now. How we did not get caught making out really surprised me. There were so many people here, how did they not walk into the living room at that moment? That was the least of my worries. Now, I had to think about how to stand. It would be a bit weird if I was sitting here, a pile of food next to me, and it was untouched. Shakily I stood, and I mean shakily, taking my plate and actually dumping it in the garbage. Half of me said to dive in there to eat the food, and the other half played over his words. What does he mean he'll be in his quarters? It dawned on my when I passed the stairs. These stairs were the only thing separating my dark prince and me. One of my feet had found its way to the first stair, but, would my other foot? The door to the outside was not far, but the bedroom wasn't either. What was I going to do?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cliffhanger? I don't know. Those aren't my things. Review if you want, it would be appreciated from the bottom of my heart (if I could find my heart.) but I won't force you to. But I really want you to review for my excellent beta, when she starts beta reading for me, AMCM74. Yes, I have employed THE AMCM74 as my beta. Pretty cool, huh? (LOOK!!! YOU can get people to say ANYTHING if you offer them enough chocolate!) Well, having friends in high places really helps with these things. She didn't beta this chapter,(YES SHE DID YES SHE DID) as I said, but I did not feel like waiting until tomorrow to post this. So next chapter, review for her (CAUSE I AM A SHAMLESS REVIEW BEGGER) if you don't review for me. Oh yea, and if you want to flame me, go right ahead. (NO! DON'T I WILL CRY, I am sensitive.) I could probably flame you about ten times worse.  
  
-You labeled me, I labeled you, so I dub thee unforgiven.  
  
Until next time -Vejiita's Demon 


	2. Weaving Spider Webs

In a matter of seconds I was at the top of the stairs. How the hell I got here puzzled me, but my legs were heavy and hurt from the climb. When I looked back to the bottom it seemed like I was on Mt. Everest. Damn, no way I was going back down there. All that was left was going down this hallway to the closed door at the end. It was like one of those video games. You get through the hardest part, and now there are no more enemies; just a few more steps and you were at the end. In video games though, these steps are not the most important and worst. At the end, you will not be meeting a dark sexy man who will take you to the ends of the world and back. Well, not literally, but it will feel like that.  
  
Slowly, very slowly, my feet moved themselves through the corridor. This journey seemed longer than the space adventure I had made years ago. Just passed Bra's room, then Trunks' old room, the bathroom, oh look it's the guest room. The one I used to sleep in, well, Trunks and I slept in. Only when we kept our relationship secret. Finally, I was at the destination point. The room I feared most. I heard the water running, which meant whoever was in there (and I knew who it was) was taking a shower.  
  
No way, I can't do this. It is not possible, I mean, I'm engaged. He's married. This is not right. I'll just take a nap when I go back downstairs if it tires me out. I came up here, and now I am going back down there. Where the people are, where my fiancé is, where Vegeta is NOT. Swift turn, ten points. First step, another ten points. Second step, oh shit, the door behind me just opened. "Going somewhere woman?" Yee gad, he caught me. Another swift turn and rubbing the back of my neck earned an odd look from the prince. Oh yea, not just an odd look. The man was in a towel. JUST a towel. Wasn't the longest towel either, only long enough to wrap around his waist and cover a bit of his thighs. Very attractive to say the least.  
  
"Well, I just came up here, for, umm, err, a book." Oh yea, that was believable. I'm sure the stuttering really convinced him. That smirk proved it. My lie had failed, and he knew I was his. Ok, this was awkward. Here we were, my handsome lover and I standing a mere foot apart, and nobody was making a move. "I'll just be going, since you are getting ready for umm, training?"  
  
He chuckled slightly, in a way that made me shiver right down to my very bones. I didn't like to be the prey. It wasn't exactly my idea of fun. "Bulma has, books." A slight increase in smirk followed that comment. "Come in and get what you want." If I came in to get what I wanted, we would be having sex all day and night long. Obviously can't have that, now can we? Finding a book would be easy though. I think I could handle it. Taking a few more steps, and brushing past the compact saiya-jin, I was in the room. The room that Vegeta and Bulma shared, slept in every night, and the room where both Trunks and Bra were conceived. Eww, how gross. I really do not want to think that.  
  
I jerked suddenly at the sound of the door slamming. Uh-oh, I'm trapped. No wait, not yet, but I would be in a few seconds. Vegeta grabbed me and threw me against the door, pressing his body against mine and kissed me ferociously. Stupid, naïve me, kissed him back, moaning and placing my arms around him. I felt him lock the door behind me, but didn't care. There was no way I was leaving now anyway. The only problem was if someone came in, and that was just taken care of.  
  
Vegeta lifted me up slightly and carried me away from the door, our tongues still dancing together perfectly. The only time we separated was when he threw me down onto the bed and crawled over me. My heart was pounding in my chest at an amazing rate, and my lungs screamed for air. But I doubt that was why I was panting so hard. You would be panting too if you had a saiya-jin over you, looking down with dark lustful eyes. In a fit of frustration, my arm reached up and pulled his head back down to mine. Our lips locked yet again, and I thrust my hips upwards, silently telling him what I wanted. If he did not understand yet, he never would. Luckily, the sexy saiya-jin understood completely, and complied.  
  
The towel that had been around his waist had already fallen off, and was somewhere on the floor. My shirt was soon to join it. His large hands fondled my pert breasts through the lacy black bra I wore, as his hot mouth traveled across my neck. It made it's way downwards, and his soft butterfly kisses on my breasts made me arch my back slightly. Moans were extracted from my throat in an uncontrollable fashion. But I wanted more. I didn't want the top of my chest to be the only thing that got attention. My back arched a bit more, giving me access to my back so I could unclasp my bra. And I did just that. After my bra was discarded, I flipped the prince over so I straddled his muscular body.  
  
My jeans were still on, but I felt his hard erection through them. He grabbed my hips and I began to grind against him, almost getting a moan out of him. Well, it seemed he had more control than I had originally thought. This was unacceptable. Bending at the waist, I was about to kiss him all over when he flipped me over yet again. "Nice try woman, but I am the one in control here." His cold voice wavered, making me realize just how much he needed to be inside me. So why didn't he give in and take me? I was ready enough. Hell, I was ready the first time he kissed me. Instead, the zipper of my jeans was pulled down just enough for him to slip two fingers in.  
  
His fingers played with the bottom of my panties, occasionally brushing against the folds of my most private area. Helplessly, I pushed my hips forward, wanting more from him. I got just that. He stuck two fingers deep inside me, earning a moan from deep within my throat. They explored my inside, making me thrash about wildly. This feeling was amazing. My back arched itself once again, and I realized that another hand had been massaging my breast. When I looked up, I saw Vegeta staring at me with dark intentions in his eyes, covered with a coat of clouded passion. The smirk was a killer, but he was growing impatient. The coal eyes roved up and down my body, and I do believe that was the moment Vegeta realized he could no longer wait. With that, he ripped off my pants and panties.  
  
I was left completely naked and violated by his eyes. His breathing became shaky, and his growing hardness pressed against my thigh. Once again he bent down and kissed me with such emotion that I could not help but gasp in surprise and purr. Yes, I purred. While deep in the kiss, my dark prince positioned himself and dove into me. My head jerked back and I emitted a scream. Before the others outside could hear it, Vegeta placed his lips on mine again to quiet me. The pleasure that ran through me was unexplainable. He thrust into me with an animalistic desire, grinding our hips together at a remarkable pace. My legs wrapped themselves around him in an effort to bring him deeper within me. I wanted more of him, much, much more. Blood trailed down his back from the half moon marks my nails made. We were in bliss, heaven, nirvana, and absolute ecstasy. Everything was perfect. His eyes were half closed as sweat began to form on his brow. I could tell he was holding back.  
  
"Vegeta, don't hold back. I can take it." I panted the words out as if they were my last, and my hand wiped the sweat away from his face. He looked at me with such innocence and wonder, but drove into me harder than before. I screamed out a silent cry of satisfaction and gratitude. His eyes closed tightly and his tongue lapped at my neck. I knew what he wanted to do, because I wanted to do the same. The canines grazed across my neck before choosing a spot to sink themselves into. No, I could not let this happen. My hands clasped around his face and brought it up to look at me. Between moans I shook my head no.  
  
Vegeta resumed his grunting even as I began to shake. My climax was close, and I knew his was too. Out bodies continued to grind together though, going at a faster pace than ever before. He suddenly shot his seed within me, roaring with his release, filling me completely. Thankfully, he continued and let me come to my climax, but kissed me as I did. I am glad he did, because if he didn't the whole world would know that Vegeta had just given me the best sex ever. I rode out my climax before he collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. He was covered in a fine layer of sweat, making him gleam in the sunlight that shone through the window. We held each other for a moment before he rolled away and lay on the bed panting. I did the same, but much more heavily than him.  
  
In a very Vegeta-like fashion, he lifted himself from the bed in a matter of moments. As he pulled out a gi from the drawer, he gruffly addressed me. "You may want to wash my scent from you. I do not doubt that questions will be asked if you smell like me." Then, he dressed, and left. Yet again, he left me stupefied on a piece of furniture. Damn that man, damn him to hell. But he was right. What would happen if I went back outside smelling like sex and Vegeta? Hopefully Bra would not mind me borrowing her clothes, because mine were not in one piece anymore.  
  
A soft yawn escaped my lips, but I could not sleep now. My mind and body were completely exhausted from that experience, but there was still a party going on. Damn it, I didn't want to move. Chattering and laughing were going on right outside the window, reminding me how soon I had to move my ass. I painfully threw my legs over the side of the bed. Ouch. He had screwed me nice and hard; that was for sure. The place between my legs had not hurt this much since my first time.  
  
The shower I took was quick, and luckily, Bra still had one of my old gis. This was perfect. Incase they wondered where I wandered off to; I could easily say I stopped to spar with Vegeta. Although, we didn't train together much, and I wasn't much of a fighter anymore. It would have to work though. Plus, we were training, just a different kind of training. Little did I know how trapped I was. This 'training session' had dragged me into the pits of Hell, and would soon spit me right back out. This was not the last time I would be dragged to his bedroom during a party. Or dragged to the gravity chamber, kitchen, bathroom, garden, balcony, mountains, fields, oh wait, you can't know about those yet. It isn't like I didn't want to be trapped, because in fact, I loved it. Whoever said being trapped in a spider web was bad? Oh, what a tangled web we weaved. 


	3. Wedding Dresses and the mob of women tha...

And after 4 months... I'M BACK!!!!! WOOT!  
  
Miss me? ::dodges thrown objects:: Eh.. well.. I have a new chapter for you. Thanks for the wait. I appreciate your patience. Forgive me if the writing isn't as good as the other two chapters.  
  
I don't have much of an excuse other than that I've been drawing a lot, got a new RPG to play (Thanks to AM) and umm went through a slight writers block thingy. Doesn't matter though, I'm back, and I'll try to update more than every four months..  
  
So read, review, enjoy, whatever, just try not to hurt your monitor when you throw the random objects at it with disgust. ^_^  
  
..................  
  
I watched with tired eyes as the other women flipped through the bridal catalog, looking for suitable dresses. My fingers lazily spun the spoon around and around, making it clank against the sides of the ceramic mug every few seconds. The annoying sound was drowned out by, well, the annoying voices. I mean, who really cares about all these dresses, flowers, decorations, and parties? That isn't what is important. The important thing is Vegeta's bod- wait, no, that isn't the important thing. Damn it, a week later, and I'm still thinking about him. This can't be good for my marriage.  
  
"Pan will you please stop that? Here, how do you like this one?" At my mother's request I let go of the silver spoon that was held between my fingers. Her small hands plopped the giant wedding book in front of me and she pointed to the dress. This was really getting to me now. For some odd reason, they could not understand that I only wanted a simple dress, and not some giant poofy skirt-thing that could cover Tokyo. Without a glance towards the magazine, I picked up my teacup and placed it in the sink.  
  
"Mom, will you stop it already? All I want is just a simple straight gown, maybe a champagne color. Is that okay with you?" My tone was a bit snappy towards her, but can you blame me? I've been sitting here for hours listening to them about this.  
  
The chair scratched against the tile floor as my mother rose.  
  
"Don't you dare get an attitude with me. We are just trying to help out, Pan. Would you rather do this all on your own? Now, Bulma is being generous enough to pay for this, I think you should be a bit more grateful to her." I wonder what happen if I told her I did want to plan this on my own. That would be fairly amusing.  
  
"It is really no trouble Videl. I'm just so happy Trunks is finally settling down, especially with the right girl." Bulma gave me a wink. "Oh well now isn't this one nice?" She continued to flip through the various magazines, folding down a corner every so often to mark the page. My thoughts drifted to this woman sitting before me. Although in her sixties, she still looked young and vibrant. Her long silver blue hair was tied back loosely with a few strands hanging down on the sides of her hair. The only visible wrinkles on her slightly pale face were around her mouth, otherwise known as her smile lines. She was as perfect as she has been twenty, no, thirty years ago. This was the mother of my fiancé, the wife of my lover. I had betrayed this angel when I slept with Vegeta.  
  
But was he my lover? He couldn't be. I would never have an affair; it just isn't my style. It must have been stress. The only explanation is that I am getting cold feet. Who wouldn't? I mean; Trunks is officially the last man I will ever be with, there is no turning back. Not even for Vegeta. Of course, I wouldn't give up this perfect marriage for Vegeta. He's just another guy, well, if I don't focus on the fact that he'll be my father-in-law. Damn it, what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so fixated on him? He had raised me, along with the others. Alongside Bulma he stood, watching me grow into the woman I was today. And he used it against me.  
  
The fact that I was a woman, and part saiyan, excited him. I knew that much. It was obvious if you looked deep enough into his eyes. His yearning and desire for another member of his species. Yes, I was not as strong, but I was stronger than most human females. But why, why would he give up his family, his life, for a woman to screw? Why was I that woman? Not that I minded his sweaty body above mine, his hot lips sucking mine. I mean, who wouldn't want to run their fingers through his wild mane, or the chance to wrap their legs around his slender waist.  
  
A slam brought me back to reality.  
  
"This is nonsense. She should just wear my dress. You wore it, didn't you Videl? It's a tradition!" My hands clutched the edge of the counter as I let out a sigh of relief. Wandering minds were not a good thing. Those images could have gotten me in a lot of trouble had the other women noticed how excited I had become. Shaking my head I turned to my mother, whom I noticed had a faint blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Mom, that's a great suggestion, but I told you already. The dry cleaners lost it after I spilled that champagne on it. I apologized a million times." It was hard not to burst out laughing at that lame excuse, but my grandmother still believed it. She began to grumble about dry cleaners, shaking her head and flipping through the book again. Bulma and I exchanged glances before grinning like fools at my mother. In return, we received quick glares and she began to wash dishes.  
  
"Fine, then she will wear this one," chirped my grandmother.  
  
I sighed at the three of them. This was too much now.  
  
"Listen, I appreciate all the help, really, but I have my dress already. So just let it go. I am not about to wear one of your princess dresses, okay? Kami, you women are like vultures!" I saw Bulma mutter something to my mother, then her mutter back.  
  
"I am not PMSing!" Growling, I stormed out of the room, wondering where Veg- err - Trunks was. Damn lower sexual half of me.  
  
Then it hit me. No, then HE hit me. Literally. We smacked right into each other, well, I smacked into him. Would have fallen down too, had he not caught me. His large hands grasped the sides of my arms, applying the slightest bit of controlling pressure. My heart beat a bit faster, probably from almost falling. Yeah, ok, even I wouldn't believe that one. This was getting pathetic.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. Guess I have to pay more attention to where I'm going." By now, my hand would have been rubbing the back of my neck, but due to his hands on my arms I couldn't. Wasn't this awkward?  
  
His eyes were on my body; I could feel it. They burned into my skin, traveling from my face to my feet, covering every inch of my body. My eyes averted his, staring at the gray carpet beneath our feet. He sniffed the air twice, and then smirked. I could see it from the corner of my eyes, the slight twitch. When I looked up, there it was. That damn smirk, with those dark intentions buried deep within his coal eyes. He could smell it, my arousal. Thankfully, he let go of my arms, and I took a few steps back.  
  
I crossed my arms and cleared my throat. His gaze was making me feel a bit uncomfortable. We slept together once. Big deal. Then there was no need for me to feel so awkward.  
  
"I, umm, have to go meet Trunks at his office. Sorry for the whole -" My words were cut off by his lips. He shoved me against the wall, forcing his tongue into my mouth, and cupped my ass lifting me up slightly. I felt as if I were in his bedroom again, pressed against the door. The images flooded through my head again. Moaning in delight, my legs and arms wrapped themselves around him. Breathing heavily he kissed and sucked at my neck, his tongue flicking out to taste my skin.  
  
This was not good. I had realized that the kitchen was only about three meters away, where the other women were. Groaning, my fingers traveled down from hair to his chest, reluctantly pushing him away.  
  
"There are too many people around," my words came in short breaths. Then I whispered "I'll meet you tonight at the maze entrance."  
  
"No, in the maze. Use your senses." He just walked off, towards the kitchen. Faintly I heard "Woman! Make me some damn food!" Bulma yelled something back at him, starting another one of their arguments.  
  
His kiss lingered on my lips. I ran my finger across them gingerly, and then placed my hand on my neck with a slight smile. This was not over. It was not a one-night stand, and I was not a toy. Well, I can't say that for sure, but it makes me feel better if I say I'm not a toy. No, this wasn't a good thing. Affairs aren't good things. But I didn't want to think about that then. Not at that moment, not in that situation. In a dazed state I made my way down to Trunks' office, all the time thinking about his father.  
  
He had told me to meet him in the maze, to use my sense and find him. And I would. I would arrive there, where he was leaning against the grassy wall with his eyes closed. Hidden by nature, with kis low, we would placate our lust. And then, we would return to our true lovers. This torturous cycle would continue, eating away my insides, gnawing at my brain. Yet, I wouldn't care.  
  
"I'm really sorry I can't make it tonight. Pan, are you listening?" I looked up at Trunks and flashed him a smile.  
  
"Huh? Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just make sure you get your work done. You would not have had to stay if you hadn't snuck off with Uncle Goten." He laughed while rubbing the back of his neck and told me he would get the work done. With a simple kiss goodbye, I went off to go shopping for a dress. I had told my mother that I already bought one, how would it look if I didn't have it? Luckily, the bride's maid's dresses were all done. Bra would be flying in soon to help with the wedding, and this worried me slightly. Vegeta had always been fond of his daughter. When she came, would he end this? I couldn't help but laugh at myself. First of all, why would I care? This affair was wrong and I knew it. Second, how could I be jealous of Bra? Don't get me wrong; she definitely had qualities to be jealous of. But I grew up with her.  
  
The way I figure it, the sooner this 'fling' is over, the better. Too much pain would come out of this thing. At the same time, I wondered what would happen after tonight. Nothing is what should happen. Deep down, I knew that wasn't the case. This was barely the beginning.  
  
....................  
  
Ok, so the chapter isn't GREAT.. But I had serious writers block. Plus I've been drawing a lot and found a new RPG to play. anyway, new chapter should be out soon. Sorry for the delay.  
  
Special Thanks To: MysticSaiyan45 - Every body should thank you. If it weren't for your e-mails I probably would not have updated. Thanks for your patience and pestering for me to get this chapter out.  
  
There are way too many people that reviewed more than once for a new chapter. Thanks all of you, I couldn't have done it without you. You have really made my day for encouraging me to write.  
  
BardockGurl and AMCM74: I am so thankful that you took the time to beta my fic. You have no idea how thrilled I am about you helping me out. ^^, Keep up the good work! *cracks whip* errrrr.... -Vejiita's Demon 


End file.
